


What It Looks Like

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nerdy Castiel Novak gets asked out by the popular Dean Winchester, he says no, assuming that it's a cruel joke. But Dean doesn't give up that easily, and he's determined to show Castiel that not everything is what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Looks Like

On a scale from most-likely-to-happen to least-likely-to-happen in the life of Castiel Novak, Castiel was currently in the  _no-way-in-hell-that-this-is-actually-happening_  zone. There had to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe Castiel was  _dreaming_. Or maybe he had hit his head without remembering, meaning that he was actually in some strange kind of coma, his mind making up this entire scenario.

“Well…  _Will you_? Go out with me, I mean?” Dean Winchester asked for the second time, his green eyes mesmerizing enough to paralyze Castiel and keep him in place right where he was standing in front of his locker. Dean was standing close,  _too close_. Castiel could easily count every glorious freckle on that gorgeous face.

They were alone, seeing as their last class had ended thirty minutes ago, which meant that most students had already left the building. The only reason Castiel was still here was because he’d been at the library, doing research for his Biology project. The reason Dean was still here… Was apparently to ask Castiel out. Which made no sense whatsoever.

Dean was captain of the football team. Dean was the guy  _everyone_ wanted, boys and girls alike. The guy who made Castiel’s palms turn sweaty whenever he so much as  _looked_  at Castiel. Which rarely ever happened to begin with, because Castiel was pretty much the invisible kid. He was the nerd with whom no one wanted to be associated, which made Dean’s proposal all the more suspicious.

Castiel opened his mouth, but no sound came out. This would probably be an effective way to communicate with the average goldfish, but it was clearly a foreign language to the most popular kid at Lawrence High; Dean was still staring at Castiel expectantly, waiting for an actual reply.

Dean’s lips, plush and pink, had been turned up into a half-smile during their one sided conversation, but they were slowly twisting into a pout now. Castiel nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose, his other hand fumbling with the notebook that he was holding.

“It’s a simple question, Cas.” Dean said mildly, casually leaning one hand against Castiel’s locker now, so that they were even  _closer_. “Can I take you out on a date, yeah or no?”

Castiel was feeling dizzy just from breathing in Dean’s scent. He could feel Dean’s warmth, even through his thick sweater. Like this, it was impossible to think straight…

The voice of Mrs. Fitz, their crazy old drama teacher, suddenly broke the tension. Both boys had been too caught up in the moment to notice her, but when she passed them, she merely winked at Castiel.

“Go on, honey. He’s very handsome, give it a go!” She encouraged, making both boys instinctively take a step back, creating some distance between the two of them.

She disappeared around the corner as she mumbled something unintelligible to herself, twirling around in her way-too-colorful green and orange dress.

With some much needed room to breathe now, Castiel could finally sort out his musings. There was  _no way_  Dean Winchester genuinely wanted to go on a date with him, and Castiel at once understood what was happening here; he’d seen plenty of other popular kids play this game before. It was a  _dare_ , no doubt about it. Ask out the geek, then make a fool out of said geek. Despite the kindness in those unusual green eyes, Castiel knew that he had to be realistic here. Surely Dean was a great actor. Out of the context, this was like some kind of perfect fairytale fantasy. But Castiel wasn’t as stupid as to fall for  Dean Winchester’s charms, only to get made fun of in the process.

“ _No._ ” Castiel answered curtly, narrowing his eyes at Dean, protectively holding his books tighter against his chest. “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s  _cruel._  Ruby did it to Garth the other day, I saw Meg do it to Ash… I am a lot of things, but I’m not dumb, Dean.”

Castiel was certain that he had to be imagining the flicker of hurt in Dean’s eyes, and he turned around and rushed to the exit before Dean could say another word, leaving Dean standing there alone in the middle of the hallway.

 _Serves him right_ , Castiel thought bitterly. Toying with peoples’ feelings was unacceptable, and Castiel felt pretty good about himself because he’d seen right through the popular Winchester boy.

Still, the image of Dean’s disappointed expression was distantly plaguing Castiel as he drove home. He tried very hard to brush it off as ‘quality acting’ from Dean’s side.

~

“Mom? Anyone home?” Castiel called as he closed the front door behind him, shivering a little.

Rain was pouring outside, and he quickly got rid of his soaking wet coat. It was exceptionally quiet in the Novak house. Castiel frowned as he passed the living room, where there were no signs of life. He moved on to the kitchen, finding that his mom had left a note.

_‘Castiel,_

_I have to work late, so I won’t be home for dinner. Anna is sleeping over at a friend’s place, but I left some money so that you and Gabriel can order pizza._

_Love, mom’_

Pizza. Not bad. Castiel took the note and the money, knowing that if Gabriel got to it, that money would disappear within the blink of an eye. Picking up his books again, Castiel half-ran up the stairs, set on getting some homework done before his older brother got home.

He was in the middle of typing his English essay, when a sharp tap against his window startled him. He blinked up from the screen, wondering if he’d imagined it. But there it was again, the sound of a small rock being thrown at solid glass.

Castiel got up from his chair, curious. His heart stilled when he glanced out of the window. Standing in his front yard in the pouring rain was Dean Winchester, holding up a large cardboard sign.

_‘Go out with me, Cas. I mean it.’_

The words written were smudged due to the rain, but Dean was looking up at him with bright, hopeful eyes. Castiel only now realized that he was dumbly staring, and he hastily opened the window.

“Dean? What on earth are you doing? You’re going to catch a cold! Ringing the doorbell would’ve done the trick!” Castiel called down at the boy who looked like a drowned cat.

“Doh!” Dean called back, wrinkling his nose as more rain dripped onto his face. “Because this is more  _romantic_! And I want you to believe that I mean it… I like you, Cas.”

 _I like you_. The words sounded so sincere, Dean couldn’t possibly be faking… And Castiel felt  _guilty_ , oh so guilty. He’d been wrong. No one would go  _this far_  to ask someone out for the sake of a prank.

Naturally, Gabriel chose that exact moment to come home, smoothly parking his car in the driveway behind Castiel’s, a huge smirk on his face as he got out. His eyes flickered between the two boys, and he was using his hand to shield his face from the rain.

“Hey there, little bro!” He teasingly called up at Castiel. “I think you left something out in our front yard, and it’s  _dying_  to get inside!”

Castiel’s cheeks were an inch from bursting into flames, but Dean merely gave Gabriel a goofy smile and a shrug, letting the soaked sign drop to the damp grass. Castiel didn’t even bother to close the window before running downstairs, nearly tripping over his own two feet…

~

Dean was casually sitting on the edge of Castiel’s bed, drying his hair with the towel that Castiel had offered him. The Winchester curiously inspected the room, grinning slightly while doing so.

Castiel sat down beside him, careful to keep an acceptable distance.

“I’m sorry, for not believing you.” Castiel apologized, chewing his lower lip. “I simply didn’t understand… In fact, I’m still not sure if I do.” He admitted, peeking up at Dean through his lashes, insecurities rushing to the surface.

“Don’t understand what?” Dean asked, putting the towel down and cocking his head at Castiel.

Castiel pushed his glasses up his nose again, that familiar nervous habit that he hated so much, yet he couldn’t stop doing it.

“Why you’d want to, you know… Go out with  _me_ , of all people.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, seeming self-conscious all of the sudden.

“Jeez, I don’t know, man. Why do people ask other people out?” Dean paused briefly before answering his own question, his eyes still locked with Castiel’s. “Usually because they think the person is  _cute_ , and because they want to get to know them better.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I understand the concept of dating, Dean. But why are you interested in  _me?_ ”

“I just told you, dude. Because I think you’re  _cute_. You want me to spell it out?”

“But I’m…” Castiel didn’t know how to finish that statement, therefore he waved his hands at himself to get the point across.

“You’re  _adorable_ , with those big blue eyes and that shy little smile… Not to mention the dorky sweaters, which I swear only  _you_ can pull off. Seriously Cas, just because everyone else at our school is  _blind_ , doesn’t mean I am. Besides, the shit that some of my so called friends come up with? It’s not like I always agree with them. I can think for  _myself_ , you know…” Dean playfully nudged Castiel’s side, smiling at him, green eyes warm and reassuring. “I’ve noticed you ages ago, but whenever I tried to make eye contact, you always looked away.”

“I see… Well that was rather stupid of me then, I guess.” Castiel said quietly, giving in, tired of going against Dean, and willing to accept that the guy was telling the truth. “Doesn’t it bother you though? Have you considered what might happen when people see us _together_?”

The face that Dean made was thoughtful, but Castiel could tell right away that the other boy was far from seriously considering that question.

With a soft smile, Dean dipped his head, gently kissing the corner of Castiel’s mouth, then turning his face to whisper into Castiel’s ear.

“Pretty sure I don’t give a damn, Cas.” He murmured, hot breath tickling Castiel’s ear, damp hair brushing Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel laughed against Dean’s skin. That was one thing they already had in common then, because if he had a shot with Dean, Castiel couldn’t be bothered to give a damn about anything else either.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
